


The greatest magic

by gayishlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Beachell, Beca x Chloe, Bechloe AU, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts AU, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe hogwarts au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayishlove/pseuds/gayishlove
Summary: The plot starting when Beca and Chloe are on their 3rd year at Hogwarts.  And that’s it. You’ll see the rest, hope you’ll enjoy it :)





	1. something ends, something begins

“You know you don’t have to act like an asshole?” Amy asked when her friend joined her after turning down a Slytherin girl. “You could have said no instead of talking about how someone that amazing like Beca Mitchell won’t date someone that ugly like that girl who by the way was quite pretty”  
“What is wrong with you Amy? I don’t do dates. Everyone knows it and it’s fucking annoying when they keep asking me out” Beca snapped “Potions now, right?”  
Amy nodded, they went down stairs and saw Slytherins and Gryffindors waiting for the teacher. The two girls joined Cynthia and started talking about the quidditch match that was going to happen next Friday. Beca was really excited about it. She loved quidditch, she was the seeker, the best their team had in few years, like everyone was saying. How couldn’t she be the best when her father was quidditch captain when he was at Hogwarts? What else she was great at? Yeah, charms of course. She was at the top of the dueling club. It was her talent, the brunette was better even than older students. The door opened and it roused Beca from her thoughts.  
“Welcome, students.” Said professor Slughorn, letting them in. After everyone had taken their places, he spoke again “Today we’re gonna do draught of peace. Open the book at page 113 and good luck”  
Beca tried her best but after an hour her potion still hadn’t turned turquoise. The teacher noticed it “Did you add a moonstone?” he asked with sad smile. Fuck. She HAD to forget about something. “Maybe someone could help you with this? Miss Beale?” The redhead turned her head as she heard her name. The meaning of the words just came to her and she was terrified about teachers idea. Why me.  
Why her? There are many of slytherins but Slughorn had to choose fucking half-blood.  
Chloe came slowly to Beca’s Cauldron. She quickly added something and the color changed.  
“You are welcome” said the girl with a fancy smile. Her friend, Aubrey, laughed and Beca looked at her angrily.  
“What are you laughing at? What is so funny about me? Or maybe you laughing at Beale? Yeah, I laugh at her sometimes too. Her nose is just so big and it looks odd.” The slytherin girl said, making sure the teacher won’t hear her.  
“It’s funny that you suck at potions. You fail everytime.” The blonde responded and Beca raised her eyebrows. Nobody was allowed to talk to her like that. On her face showed up a rude smile.  
“Don’t you dare talk to me this way, you mudblood” unfortunately, her voice was louder than she expected. The whole class heard her. Aubrey blinked back tears.  
“What did you just said?” Chloe shouted “You fu-“ suddenly the teacher shut her down.  
“Miss Beale, Mitchell and miss Posen, come with me”  
“Professor, that wasn’t my fault. They start-“ Beca panicked. She can’t get suspension. Not again. Not because of it.  
“Quiet. I don’t care whose fault it was. You don’t discriminate people because of their blood. Hogwart is a safe place to everyone. As I heard, it wasn’t first time you called someone like that.” Girls never saw their teacher like that, he was angry, very angry. He was ignoring the Gryffindor girls, talking only to Beca. “I don’t have a choice. You are out of the team.”  
WHAT  
“No, please, you can’t do it. We won’t win the cup without me. You KNOW it. Each and every slytherin will hate me. Just because I called a mudblood a mudblood?” She was crying. It wasn’t happening. Someone wake her from this nightmare. She got kicked out from a team? She won’t be able to play quidditch? This game was the only reason she liked it here.  
“Stop it. As long as you won’t feel guilty about it, you are not welcome in the team.”  
“I will apologize to her” Beca turned her head in Aubrey’s direction “I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean it” she looked back at Slughorn “see? We are good. I can clean toilets. Every toilet in the castle. But let me play. I will do anything”  
“We aren’t negotiating, Miss Mitchell. Our lesson is over” Now he was speaking to all of them “Go to your next classes” he noticed that Beca was opening her mouth so he looked at her “Our conversation is over. Good bye Miss Mitchell.”  
-  
Next day was terrible for Chloe. And it was only the beginning. Everyone in Slytherin heard about the fight between her and Beca. They lost their seeker and they were blaming her for it. During the breakfast someone spilt a juice on her.  
“Tergeo” said Aubrey, pointing her wand at Chloe’s robe. “Idiots. You should be careful. I wonder why don’t they put their hate on me. It’s mostly my fault.”  
“I guess they don’t know the whole story. Or they are just scared that the Headmaster will punish them same as Slughorn punished Beca.” Redhead said and started eating scrambled eggs that she just put on her plate.  
After 10 minutes she left the Great Hall. Classes were starting in 2 hours so she made her way to the meadow to prepare herself for transfiguration. She sat in her favorite place, where she could observe everything. The weather was quite warm, sky was clear, there was no single cloud on it. Nearby was a couple, making out on the grass. She was looking at quidditch pitch, where she spotted someone flying fast around the goal posts. This distraction caused changing a worm into circular rock. She laughed. Yeah, this looks a lot like an apple.  
-  
“You are not allowed to play quidditch, you’re gonna get into troubles.”  
“I was kicked out of the team. I’m not banned from flying” said Beca when she was near her friend. “How could he do it. It’s not fair. We can’t lose the cup this year. Throw!” she shouted and Amy threw up a small ball, which was quickly catched by Beca.  
“Nice. These Gryffindors will get what they deserve.”  
“I bet it. I don’t know what I can do about it. Maybe I’ll tell my mother.” She came down from her broomstick. “She knows the Minister, there must be something he could do about it”  
Amy did a strange face.  
“What?”  
“Nothing… Oh alright. Maybe you should try to be nicer?”  
“Excuse me? You don’t want to say that I should treat everyone better? People suck, Amy, you know that. You and Cynthia are the ones that I trust and nothing is gonna change it”  
“You should get over her” Amy said quietly, not sure how the brunette will react.  
Beca looked at her. She was angry because her friend just started talking about something that she shouldn’t be talking about. Her girlfriend. Her exgirlfriend. The one she loved so much. The one she was left by at the end of the summer. Alex. She was two years older than Beca. They met before the start of the second year thanks to their parents and fell deeply in love. Alex was the student of Ilvermony so they were staying in touch only by owl post. The distance was too hard for Alex so she was the one who decided this relationship has to end. From this time, Beca started to treat people even worse than she already had. She couldn’t trust people anymore.  
“Don’t talk about her. It’s over and I do not love her. Yeah, she had hurt me. A lot. But it’s over. Let’s go.” She started walking to the castle. “And Amy”  
“Yeah?” The blonde girl looked at her apologizingly.  
“Don’t talk about Alex ever again” she poked her friend a little and they both laughed.  
-  
After their classes, Beca headed to the dueling club. It was fun to watch people trying hard to beat her. The rules should be changed because no one who was older than Beca could challenge her. Really stupid rule. Of course, from time to time, Beca was challenging someone older than her, but she was still the leader of this club.  
“Hey, Mitchell!” someone shouted.  
“What do you want?” she asked the girl. She seemed older than her and was wearing a Gryffindor robe.  
“You want to challenge me? Or are you afraid?”  
“You can try. I challenge you” Beca laughed, folding her arms. She just noticed two girls standing next to her opponent. They were smiling. “Nice. Posen and Beale. Came to see your friend failing?”  
Gryffindors didn’t respond to this. They just found places to sit and watch the duel.  
Beca and the other girl were ready.  
“Mitchell, stay here and you, Beaser go there” said the judge, pointing at two different sides of the ring.  
Beaser? She doesn’t know anyone with this name – Beca was thinking.  
“You start when I will count to 3”  
1…  
2…  
3!  
“Stupefy!”  
“Protego” shouted Beca. “Rictusempra!”  
“Protego!” Beaser responded quickly “Expelliarmus!”  
The spell missed the brunette. Someone laughed. It was Amy.  
“Aquamenti”  
From The Gryffindor’s wand was shot a stream of water that hit Beca who shouted “What the hell?!”. This time it was Chloe and Aubrey who laughed.  
“Rictusempra!” another spell hit the brunette.  
“Finite“ Beca said after she fell on her knees laughing very loud “Levico-“  
“EXPELLIARMUS!”  
It happened. Beca’s wand just flew out of her hand. There was silence in the class for a moment. Suddenly the whole room was filled by the scream of joy. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors ran on the ring and started to congratulate the winner. Beca was standing here shocked, looking at her wand that was laying on the ground, she picked it up and pointed at the girl who defeated her.  
“Don’t do it Beca.”  
It was Amy who took her friend’s hand and pulled her out of the room. Fortunately nobody noticed what Beca tried to do.  
“Leave me alone” she mumbled.  
“Come on. It’s just the dueling club!”  
“It’s not just the dueling club! First Quidditch, now this! It was the last thing I was good at! I’ve got nothing now”  
Amy was staring at her speechless. Beca freed her hand out of the grasp and left the castle. It was dark outside. She should go to her bedroom but if she would do it she would have to talk with Amy and Cynthia about her feelings. She wanted to be alone so she headed to the lake, where she sat and started throwing the rocks into the water. Her mind was filled with thoughts. Who will I be when I don’t have anything. I won’t be so cool without the team and club. Nobody will adore me like they always did. Maybe I could try something else.  
“Hey” Beca jumped, she didn’t expect anyone being there. Who was it? It was so dark she couldn’t see the face. She knew this voice, was it someone she heard in common room? Nobody else would talk to her so she decided to act like she knew this girl.  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
“I should be the one asking you that. I know you lost a duel today”  
“I don’t want to talk about it” Beca said harshly.  
“I know you are not like that. I’m here for you. I won’t judge you” the girl responded softly. Her words sounded true, like Beca could really trust her.  
“I am not like what?”  
“You are not that… evil. Like everyone think. Your parents. They were at work all the time, right? Your mother is an Unspeakable and your father is a teacher at Durmstrang”  
“At Ilvermony, yeah. How do you know that?” she ignored the first part.  
“Everyone knows it, you’re kind of popular kid” The stranger laughed. Her laugh was cute. What? Why was Beca even talking to her? Opening to her?  
There was a moment of comfortable silence between them.  
“I’m nobody when I’m not in a team. When I’m not the leader of the dueling club. I’m nothing” Beca started talking, her voice was shaking, with every word her tone was higher, like she was about to cry.  
“Stop talking like that. You’ll come back to the team.”  
“No, I won’t. I don’t know what could I do to come back”  
“You should try everything if you really love it. Just listen to your heart. Don’t be the person everyone expect you to be. Be the person you truly are.” The girl wanted to place her hand on Beca’s but by the accident she placed it on her thigh. The most surprising fact was that Beca didn’t push her away.  
“You don’t know me”  
“Maybe if you wouldn’t act like an asshole it would be easier for me to get to know you”  
“What are you doing here anyway?” she asked the girl, ignoring her words.  
“I’ve seen you leaving so I followed you. I could go if you want me to”  
“No” Beca herself was surprised by this answer “I mean… You can stay”  
“Just a couple of minutes. I promised my friend I will be back soon”  
Girls were sitting next to each other for couple minutes until the other one had to go. Beca was still looking at the lake, holding her knees and having a head on it. She was thinking about the mysterious girl. There were only few things she knew about her. She was from Slytherin. She was watching her duel. And the most important, she cared about Beca.  
-  
She woke up late so everyone from her bedroom were already up. After dressing up, she went to Great Hall to eat breakfast. In the hallway she met a girl who greeted her nicely, placing her hand on Beca’s back.  
“How are you after yesterday?”  
“I’m fine” She looked at the girl. She was tall, her blonde hair was brushed and pulled back in a ponytail. She saw her yesterday in the dueling club. And she was from Slytherin. It had to be that girl from the night. “I didn’t ask for your name”  
“I guess you didn’t have a chance, right? I’m Emma”  
“It’s nice to know your name and see you in a daylight”  
“You too” the girl looked surprised and laughed a little bit, what wasn’t noticed by Beca “I guess”  
“What are you doing today?” the brunette asked, walking into Great Hall and heading to Slytherin’s table “Sit next to me?”  
“I’m meeting my friends.” She smiled “And yeah, with pleasure”  
“Hey guys” Beca said to Amy and Cynthia.  
“Hey buddy”  
“Who’s your friend?”  
“This is Emma…” she looked at the blonde and did the thinking face.  
“I’m Emma Woodhouse, hey”  
“Be careful not to put her in flames, Beca” said Amy, who stopped eating her breakfast and everyone looked at her interrogatively. “What? It was funny”  
“No, it wasn’t. This brilliant kid is Amy. I’m Cynthia. Nice to meet you”  
After breakfast four of them went to the common room.  
“So Emma, what year are you at?”  
“I’m at fifth year. I’m the prefect so I’m not surprised you didn’t know me.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Amy.  
“That you don’t care about who got the power”  
“Prefects are powerless”  
“I don’t think so. I could punish you for offending me”  
“But that would mean taking away points from your own house. It’s really stupid”  
“Yeah, but Professor McGonnagall trusts me so if you would do something that would deserve a punishment I would do it with pleasure, even if that would cost us some points” Emma sat up straight.  
“Stop it guys” Beca laughed, a little bit afraid that Amy could do something to her friend. “It’s Saturday tomorrow”  
“Hogsmeade!”  
“I forgot it would be your first visit in Hogsmeade!” Emma said with excited tone.  
“Want to go somewhere with me?” Beca proposed. The two friends looked at her shocked. Was she asking someone out?  
“Yes, cutie. But for now I got to go. I have to meet my friend Austin. See you!” the girl waved at the others and left the room.  
“What the fuck was this Beca?” shouted Amy “How long do you know each other? 2 hours?”  
“We met yesterday. Come on it’s not a big deal. I want to have some fun”  
“Please, try not to hurt her. She seems nice” said Cynthia, giving each of her friends a sheet of paper. “We got to do our homework for comc”  
“It’s Friday. We can do it later” Amy complained, opening new pack of chocolate frogs “Look! I’ve got Salazar Slytherin! Come here you little bastard” she said to the frog, which wanted to escape.  
“We are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow and at Sunday we need to practice potions because, to be honest, we really suck at this”  
“Good to have you. We would be kicked out at first year if we didn’t know you”  
“I know” Cynthia shrugged and started writing something on the paper.  
After finishing their homework, which took them 2 hours, they went to their bedroom and talked until they all fell asleep.  
-  
The next day, every 3rd year student was up early. They didn’t even eat the breakfast because they wanted to eat as many candies from Honeydukes as possible. Everyone allowed to visit Hogsmeade was already waiting on courtyard. Beca was spotted by Emma, who kissed her cheek as a greeting. The brunette forced a smile.  
“Hey babe, where are we going? Maybe Madam Puddifoot?”  
“No, firstly we have to go to honeydukes. Then you can do whatever you want” Amy cut in, looking at Emma angrily.  
“Alright, I need to go to Scrivenshaft’s anyway. I need new quill. Meet me later!”  
“She is so nice” Cynthia said, after the blonde left them “She even ignored you being a dickhead”  
“Hey! Honeydukes first! Let’s go!”  
When the girls did the shopping at the candy paradise, Beca said goodbye to her friends and went to the teahouse. She walked in and the smell of mixed fruits hit her. The room wasn’t crowded. She wasn’t sure if Emma was already there so she headed to the table in the corner. She walked past few older students and sat with her back to the door so nobody would see her. She didn’t wait long until the blonde joined her.  
“Can I sit next to you?” Emma asked.  
“Do you have to ask for my permission?” Beca raised her eyebrows and then she smiled. Of course she had to asked for permission, because everyone knows Beca Mitchell didn’t like to be this close with people. “Sorry, this was a little bit rude. Come here”  
“What can I get you, m’dears?”  
“One coffee and-“  
“Two coffees” Emma smiled “Thank you”  
Girls were talking and getting to know each other for an hour. Emma even was laying on Beca’s shoulder for a moment. They nearly kissed but the brunette sneezed, what made them both laugh.  
“You have cute laugh, you know?”  
Beca smiled “Thank you” She wanted to give the other a compliment too but she couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t be lame. “It was a nice time but I got to go meet Amy and Cynthia at Three Broomsitcks”  
“My friends are there so I’ll walk you, okay?”  
Beca nodded in agreement. As they walked they’ve seen a bunch of people sitting at the bar. This was really loud place because everybody loved to come here. Girls said goodbye to each other, the brunette awkwardly avoided being kissed in the cheek by Emma. She was afraid that someone would notice it.  
“We already ordered you some butterbeer!” said Amy “so how was it?”  
“Fine”  
“That’s it? No making out?”  
“We were just talking. I need to get to know her better” Beca answered taking sip from her cup “This is really delicious”  
“I can’t hear you because of fucking Beale” she pointed at girls talking loudly near their table. Beca just noticed Posen and her friends.  
“Hey, Beale. Could you just shut the fuck up and go somewhere else? You are ruining the view” she shouted throwing at her squashed napkin. Chloe looked at her with sad smile.  
“Sorry Bec” she said and took her shocked friend away from the Slytherins.  
Amy and Cynthia were goggling at her friend. Beca was just looking at the place, where moment ago stayed the redhead. Suddenly she stand up, spilling her butterbeer.  
“I- I need to go. Sorry. I need to- to do something at the- castle” she stammered. She left the pub quickly. This voice was banging in her head. Owner of this voice was with her at the lake. It was Chloe.  
“Hey are you okay?” Beca felt delicate hand touching her back. “I saw you leaving alone. Something happened?”  
“No, Emma. I’m okay. I just need to meet Amy at the castle” she said absently staring at the space ahead.  
“But Amy is here” the blonde said but the other girl didn’t hear her or just ignored her words. She was heading to the castle, thoughts spinning in her head.


	2. Faking it

For the next week Beca was avoiding her friends, seeing them only during classes. She was spending her free time learning, doing homeworks and meeting Emma. Sometimes she caught herself thinking about her talk with Chloe but she tried to forget and just don’t care about it that much. They were some kind of enemies. She was the main reason Beca was kicked out from the team. There wasn’t anything good at the Slytherin girl and the redhead was wrong about her. This had to be a joke that her and Posen wanted to play on Beca. Well, they failed. At Friday, Ravenclaw’s team won the match against Slytherin 210 to 70. The brunette didn’t even showed up on this event. She didn’t want to see the failure of her beloved team.  
Beca was sitting alone at the library, writing an essay about trolls. It had to be one roll of parchment long and she was in half of the work. It gave her a terrible headache. It was late and she nearly fell asleep at the table. The eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. She decided to go back to her bedroom and finish homework tomorrow.  
-  
This was already Sunday. Chloe woke up early and quickly moved to Aubrey’s bed forcing her to get up.  
“Just few minutes” she begged.  
“You promised me we will go see the frog choir audition”  
“Can’t you just go alone? You know I don’t like it”  
“You made a promise, Aubrey!” she did the sad puppy face “Alright. I’ll go alone”  
“Wait. I’m going”  
Chloe yelled cheerfully. The audition probably started but they went to see it anyway. They left their dormitory and headed to one of the classroom on 4th floor. Aubrey yawned.  
“How are the things with Chicago? How was yesterday’s date?” she asked.  
“That wasn’t a date. I told you nothing is happening between us! He’s into me but I don’t like him this way”  
“Sure. We will see” Chloe poked her and Aubrey grabbed her arm where she was hitted “Ouch! Do you believe that Mitchell is dating someone?”  
The redhead gulped.  
“This is just a rumor. She isn’t able to love anyone but her”  
“I think so but she spend a lot of time with some girl from 5th year.”  
Chloe just ignored what her friend said and kept walking faster. She was quiet till the end of the audition.  
“We should go get the breakfast. Stacie is probably waiting for us”  
This girl wasn’t Chloe. She didn’t act like usual. It was something strange about her that made Aubrey worried about her best friend.  
Great Hall was filled with students. They spotted Stacie talking to Chicago and joined them. Boy sat up straight as he saw the lovely redhead.  
“Hey guys, how are you?”  
“Okay, where were you in the morning? I was waiting for you, Chloe. I thought we could talk about something” he said quietly, looking her right in the eyes.  
“Sorry, we went to see frog choir” she replied without interest. “Sausages!” the teenager changed the subject and placed some meat on her plate.  
“Awful” said Stacie with disgusted face.  
“What?”  
“Mitchell. Making out right in front of everyone” she explained, pointing at the Slyherin’s table.  
“She is just too shameless. I thought losing the leadership at the club and leaving the team will change her a little bit”  
Chicago laughed “You aren’t serious. She is rotten to the core. Nothing could save her”  
Chloe was staring at Beca. Suddenly she got up. “Let’s go somewhere private” she said giving her hand to the boy. She left without even starting eating. Aubrey was gazing curiously at her friend.  
Girl was pulling him through the hallways.  
“Slow down, baby girl. We have to talk”  
“There is no time for talking” she said, pushing him to the wall and started to kiss him vigorously. His hands traveled wildly up her body. He was sucking her neck, his hands going lower and lower. What was she doing.  
“I’m sorry, Chicago. I can’t do this” she freed from his grip and started running ahead, just to be as far from him as possible. She wanted to go somewhere where she could be alone but it was weekend so it was nearly impossible. Teenager was walking from place to place and thinking how she could treat Chicago, her friend, like this. At first giving him hope and then just leave him. What was all this about? Unexpectedly, something started happening. On the wall was showing up something door-alike. The room of requirement. She stepped in and saw red couch placed near the fireplace. She closed the door and laid down on the couch, covering herself with the blanket. She noticed a cup with hot chocolate, standing on the small table so she took a sip from it. After a while she fell asleep. She was dreaming about dragons that tried to catch and fire her because she took advantage of Chicago. When she woke up, the fact that she fell asleep scared her, she didn’t know what hour is it so she left the room quickly. It was still brightly outside and she breathed a sigh of relief. The girl headed to Gryffindor’s common room. She was in really bad mood. She only wanted to tell Aubrey she is alive then go back to the room of requirement and do her homework. Maybe she will spend the night there. She just wanted to be alone.  
“Where have you been?!” Aubrey shouted.  
“Nowhere. I’m fine” she was in a hurry and didn’t want to talk to her friend. She took her bag and was nearly leaving the bedroom but she was stopped by the blonde.  
“Chicago told me what happened” she said with a soft tone “You can talk to me about everything. You can trust me, Chloe.”  
“I’m not ready yet. I’m sorry” she wanted to leave the room as fast as possible because she could feel tears in her eyes.  
I really, really want to be far from people she thought in the same place the door showed up earlier.  
After she finished her homework, she decided to go out. She left her stuff there and headed to the main door.  
“Beale!” she heard a male voice. She noticed 2 men standing next to the window in empty hallway. They started walking to her slowly “How is feeling the main reason that we won’t win the quidditch cup this year?”  
Chloe tried to ignore them but they kept following her. She had a feeling that this ain’t gonna end well.  
“Levicorpus!” the other boy shouted and in a second she was dangling upside down like something was holding her ankle in the air. Her wand fell out of her robe and he took it. “I will hold it as a trophy. What could we do with you”  
“Let me go. My friend was walking behind me” she lied.  
“Then she will have to face us” the slytherin boy laughed.  
They heard the steps coming closer to them. From the corner showed up a small, brunette girl.  
“Hey, Beca! Look what we have there!” the boy said proudly “You can decide what we can do now”  
“Leave her, you idiots” she ordered careless.  
“She is the reason you got kicked out!” he shouted “she has to be punished”  
“I told you to leave her alone”  
“No” the other one said and pointed at her his wand. The girl reacted quickly. She disarmed both of them.  
“Take your wands and go” she said, still aiming her wand at them.  
Liberacorpus she thought and Chloe fell down on the ground.  
“Sorry for this. I forgot to conjure up pillows or something”  
“That’s okay. Thank you for saving my ass” the redhead said still shocked about what just happened. She thought about Beca as her guardian angel. This thought really has to escape her mind. What the hell.  
They were standing awkwardly for a couple minutes and then Beca just started walking back to Slytherins common room.  
Chloe came back to the room of requirement. It was enough surprises for today. She started practicing some spells and when it was really late she fell asleep with weird thought. Beca Mitchell had saved her.  
-  
Beca was sitting next to her girlfriend and Amy. They were talking about Monday’s charms test. They didn’t have to stress about it. It was one of the easiest subjects for them. Emma sometimes was interrupting and giving them advices about everything. At the evenings, she was helping Beca to prepare for classes that she wasn’t good at. Emma fell really deeply in love with the brunette.  
“I overheard something this morning” Amy started “some older boys were telling everyone that they wanted to punish Beale for you know what and then someone told them to leave her alone. Any ideas who could it be?”  
Beca was silent. She looked up at her friend waiting for the rest.  
“They said it was you”  
“What?” Emma shouted “Who would believe in something like this?”  
“Who would make up something like this” Beca said calmly “I would never save Beale from anything” she said loudly so everyone near her could hear it “not after getting kicked out because of her”  
“They better listen to you and not to those idiots who are spreading the rumors”  
“Don’t worry. They will believe me” she said reaching for Emma’s hand and putting them together. She looked in the direction of Gryffindor’s table and tried to spot Chloe. When she found her, her mouth moved a little and she held back a smile. Their eyes met for a moment. Beca had to stop the contact because Amy was staring at her suspiciously.  
“Let’s go babe!” said Emma, standing up. She pulled Beca behind her, laughing. “You make me so happy” they sat on a bench in a hallway “I need to tell you something” she started to play with her hair “I love you, Beca”  
Beca was staring at her astonished. She didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t say it back. Emma felt the awkwardness, she just placed her hands on Beca’s cheeks and gave her small kiss.  
“We will talk about it later, okay? I’m meeting Andy and Bonnie. See you” she placed another kiss on her girlfriend’s lips and then headed to the Great Hall.  
-  
“I saved her and I’m telling you this because I know you won’t make a big deal of it” Beca said without catching single breath. She just made sure that no one else is in their bedroom.  
“I won’t make a big deal of it because I’ve seen you staring at her like she was a fucking puppy! Wait. I will make a big deal of it. What happened to you hating on her?” she placed her hands on the other teen’s shoulder and started to shake her “Where is my Beca?”  
“Amy stop!” she set up her robe “I wasn’t staring at her”  
“And I am a fucking tomato!”  
Beca laughed and then she remembered what Emma said to her.  
“Emma told me she love me”  
“Nothing new. Everyone can see it” Amy lay down on her bed.  
“The thing is, I don’t feel the same way”  
Beca started throwing a small ball up and down.  
“Then just break up with her”  
“Thanks Amy” she said angrily “What would I do without you” Beca stood up and left the room, slamming the door. She was walking trough the castle thinking what she could do now, when she didn’t want to talk to her friends. She went up stairs and noticed door that she had never seen before. She opened them curiously and stepped into the room.  
-  
Chloe was roused from contemplation as she heard someone walking into her room. She stood up fast and looked to the doors. She was staring at the girl and didn’t know what to say. How was it possible?  
“What are you doing here?”  
Beca raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. She was shocked by the sharp voice the redhead used.  
“I can go if you want me to”  
“You can stay. I meant how did you get there?”  
“Wasn’t I allowed to get there? Is it your secret place or something?” she asked looking around the room.  
“Kind of. It’s a room of requirement”  
“The Come and Go room?” Beca laughed “Nice, Beale. And answering your question, I just saw the door and opened it. That’s it”  
“But did you think about something like this?” Chloe was bombarding the girl with questions.  
“Stop the examination, you don’t need it”  
“I think you broke the record of not being rude to me. Congrats Mitchell” she said smiling. Beca came closer and sat next to the redhead, placing her legs on a table. She was staring at the fireplace, when Chloe was still watching her. It was the weirdest moment in her life.  
“How are you?” Beca asked, not looking at the other one “I mean, after yesterday’s fall”  
“Still a little bit painful, got a couple bruises but it could have been worse”  
“Thanks to me” she smiled.  
“If they wouldn’t blame me for what happened I wouldn’t need your help. It was your fault that you called Aubrey a mudblood!”  
“I know. I’m sorry for all of this” Beca responded sadly “My parents raised me to hate on people like her and I’m not proud of it. I really am sorry”  
The teenagers were sitting like this for a while. Chloe was thinking about the reason that Beca changed her attitude like this but she couldn’t figure it out. Maybe one day she will tell her.  
“I’m sorry you lost the duel. And got kicked out of the team” Beca finally looked at her and gave her an innocent smile.  
“They will bring me back sooner or later. And I hope it will be as soon as possible”  
Chloe placed her hand on girl’s knee. Beca budged a little.  
“You will be okay” they were looking in each other’s eyes smiling. Both of them were getting closer to the other. Beca looked at Chloe’s lips and then quickly turned her head where the fireplace was. Redhead suddenly moved back to her previous position, taking away her hand. They just acted like nothing happened seconds ago. Beca stood up and smiled at the other girl.  
“I got to go. Are you staying there?”  
“Yeah I will leave later, thanks for keeping me the company”  
“No problem. Bye, Beale” she said, closing the door.  
“See you, Beca” she whispered to herself.  
Chloe was thinking about what could she do to help the brunette got back to the team. She would just try something the next day.  
-  
On Monday afternoon, Chloe went to the sixth floor, where Slughorn had his office. She knocked on the door and after a short moment professor showed up.  
“Hello Professor, can we talk?” she asked nicely.  
“Come in Miss Beale” he let her in and pointed to the couch that was standing in the middle of the big room “Sit please. What do you want to talk about? Everything is fine?”  
“Actually, I would like to talk about Beca Mitchell”  
“Is she threating you?” he responded concerned.  
“No” she shook her head “I think you could bring her back to the team”  
Horace Slughorn was clearly shocked by what the girl just said.  
“Did she force you to come here and say it?”  
Chloe tried to hide that she was annoyed by her teacher who probably thought about Beca as the devil.  
“No. I spoke to her and she was apologizing for what she did. But please don’t tell anyone about it. Keep it between us, Professor”  
“It’s hard for me to believe what you are saying but you are the exemplary student so I bet you’re not lying” he smiled at her “is that all?”  
“Yes, sir”  
“Thank you and goodbye Miss Beale”  
“Goodbye”  
-  
Beca was eating the dinner, proudly telling her friends what parents sent her.  
“My dad sent me a ton of sweets from America and new Slytherin’s jumper.”  
“Will you give me some?” Amy asked.  
“Yes du-“  
“Beca!” someone shouted and girl noticed Jesse walking in her direction. Jesse was tall and well-built quidditch captain. Many girls were into him but everyone knew she was in love with Beca.  
“Hey, Jesse” she kissed him in the cheek. Despite of everything, they were good mates.  
“Are you coming on today’s practice?”  
“Don’t say you forget that I’m not in the team anymore” her smile thinned.  
“Are you not? Because I just spoke to Slughorn and he told me you are back in the team”  
“Are you kidding me?” she shouted standing up and hugging him very hard.  
“Are you serious?” Jesse nodded in agreement. She sat back and wanted to hug Emma but the girl changed it into a passionate kiss. The brunette didn’t care about it because she was back. She could lead her team to winning the cup. Suddenly all of her problems disappeared and she was happy again.  
-  
Chloe was staring at Beca when she found out that Slughorn let her play again. Everyone in the Great Hall heard her screaming in joy. Redhead was delighted that she was the one who spoke to Slytherin’s Head and thanks to her Beca was back in team. When she saw Emma kissing the other girl, she dropped her fork what didn’t get unnoticed by Aubrey who decided not to ask questions about it. She was sure that if Chloe would be ready to talk about it she will do it.  
Redhead felt a big hand on her back and she turned around. Chicago.  
“Can we talk somewhere else?” he asked and Chloe looked at Aubrey who nodded. They knew what Chicago was like. He never loses. And after what happened last his self-confidence probably got smaller.  
“Sure” she walked out of the Great Hall with him. He led her to an empty classroom and closed the door behind her.  
“Chloe, listen. I really want to take you out on a date. On a real date. I guess it happened too fast and I understand it. But you know you want to be with me” he took her hand and kissed it “I’m taking you on a date”  
“Chicago…” she had to think fast about how she can refuse without making him angry. “I’m not interested in anyone now. I need to focus on school”  
“Come on, baby. You would find time for me” he started getting closer to her and she took a step back. He caught her wrist strongly and pulled her closer. She was trying to pull out but he was much stronger.  
“Leave her alone, bastard!” she heard the door banging the wall and saw Aubrey running to her. “Expelliarmus!” boy hit the desk standing behind him. Blonde took her shocked friend to their bedroom. They walked fast in quiet.  
“Are you okay?” Chloe couldn’t say a word, she just nodded her head “I will kill this guy with my bare hands. I don’t even need my wand” she was hugging her best friend.  
“Just forget about it”  
“Forg- forget about it? Are you serious? What would happen if I wouldn’t get there?” Aubrey was shouting, she was really pissed.  
“Nothing happened” she was harsh.  
“I don’t understand you but okay, as you wish” blonde pated her friend on her back.


	3. Stronger than senses

Two weeks later, Beca and Chloe were living their lives as usual. They didn’t see each other, unfortunately Beca didn’t have time to visit the Come and Go room because of the trainings. Slytherin had to win every match if they wanted to get the cup so her team worked very hard at practices. This day was special. Slytherin played against Gryffindor.   
Beca ate her breakfast and went with Emma hand in hand to the pitch. Students were already taking sits at their houses’ towers. Girls kissed goodbye and Beca headed to the locker room, where the whole team were changing their clothes to quidditch uniforms. After Jesse’s speech, she took firebolt and headed to the place where teams enter the pitch.   
“And here come two teams!” they heard the commentator’s voice and the door opened. “They’re flying out of the changing rooms! Slytherin’s captain Jesse Swanson, their star Beca Mitchell behind him” loud cheerful scream sounded on the playfield “Mason Garren! Clevey Depaul! Moise Laris! Cati Rilke and Heddie Love! And there is Gryffindor’s captain Tomi Moro! Their seeker Selene Krogh! Chasers Susy Zobel, Wallis Cariani and Wood Kim! And last but not least the beaters Chicago Walp and Dylan Murillo!” Fans got wild, screaming and waving their flags and banners. “Everyone on positions! Bludgers and the Snitch are out!”  
Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle and threw up the Quaffle. The game started.   
“Gryffindor got the quaffle and Zobel is heading to the post! She hits… And yeah! She scores! 10 to 0 for Gryffindor! Slytherin’s keeper is really angry at his team! Don’t swear, Depaul!”   
Chloe was watching the game, wearing her Gryffindor’s scarf but deep in her heart she was cheering Beca.   
“Swanson has the quaffle and he outflown his rivals, he passed it to Garren and Garren missed it to the post! Still 10 to 0 for Gryffindors who got the quaffle again! Moro is flying ahead and ouch that must’ve hurt!” Everyone saw the boy getting hit with a bludger right in his stomach.   
The game lasted for an hour. It was already 160 to 150 for Slytherin.  
“Mitchell might have noticed the Golden Snitch! She is heading to something with her arm outstretched! She got it!” From Slytherin’s towers blew up a powerful scream. “Slytherin wins this match! Congratulations! Your speaker Jordan Campbell wishes you a nice day!”   
Beca was sitting on her broom putting her hands in the air. She searched in the crowd for Chloe and when she found her she smiled and took Snitch and kissed it what caused another scream from Slytherin’s supporters. Chloe started to applaud. Suddenly Beca was hit in her head with a bludger. It was Chicago who sent it in her direction. He was angry that they lost the match. Chloe started to run to the stairs to get down from the tower and check on Beca. Tears falling from her eyes as she saw Beca’s body hitting the ground.  
“Stop. Don’t do it” Aubrey catched her friend “I know you’re worried about Chicago but it can wait”  
“I’m not worried abou-“ she screamed trying to escape from her friend who just put her hand on redhead’s mouth.  
“I know. She will be okay. You don’t want to get her and yourself into serious trouble, do you?” she whispered in Chloe’s ear, holding her really tight. Really big group of people started gathering on the pitch to see what happened to Slytherin’s seeker. They already placed her on stretcher and headed to the castle.   
Chloe was walking, leaning on her friend, she couldn’t think straight. Something came to her mind.  
“Wait. How did you know it was about her?” she asked, looking at her.   
“I know you sweetheart. Are you ready to talk about it?”   
“I guess… I know where we can talk”   
Everytime someone said something about Beca, redhead was squeezing her friend’s hand very hard. Chloe took Aubrey to the Room of Requirement. Words that she overheard walking to her secret place were banging in her head.  
She won’t wake up for long time.  
She was hit very strong, maybe she won’t wake up.  
Mitchell deserved it.  
They stepped into the room. It looked different than when she found it. Red couch and the fireplace were still there but on the walls were hanging paintings, in the corner stayed mannequin on which Chloe practiced spells. Near the couch was a bookshelf with different kinds of genres like The Tales of Beedle the Bard or Jinxes for the Jinxed.   
“Now I know where you was when I couldn’t find you” Aubrey said awed by the room “Am I the first one you are showing this to?”   
“No, you are not”  
“Stacie?” she asked curiously, having hands on her hips.   
“Beca” Chloe answered after a moment of silence.   
Aubrey goggled and coughed.  
“Anything else you want to tell me?”   
“We first met at the lake after she lost the duel. We were talking but I think she didn’t know it was me”   
“Does she know now? When did she understand it?”  
“I don’t have any idea when but she knows it” Chloe’s voice was still shaky.   
“I don’t get it. She was rude for us. We used to hate each other and what changed it? She is bad. Evil to the core. And now you fell for her?”   
“Who said I fell for her?” she yelled, Aubrey took a deep breath and said with gentle tone.  
“I’m sorry. I’m just trying to figure it out. It’s really shocking for me”  
“It’s weird for me too. I’m just worried about her. I know she is not the person everyone think she is.”   
“I don’t know what you are going to do about it but I’m always here for you. Just don’t get yourself into troubles, alright?”   
“Okay Bree” she smiled and hugged her best friend.   
-  
Chloe was sitting alone and tried to think about the way how could she go visit Beca. Why was she even wondering about it? It was simple. Just go there, use Alohomora and slip in. What could go wrong?   
She was heading to Hospital Tower using her wand’s light. She heard Peeves talking to himself. Nox she said and stopped. When she could no longer hear the poltergeist she turned left and walked along to the door.  
“Alohomora” she whispered and after checking if someone was nearby, she entered the hospital room. Every bed was empty but one. The one Beca was laying in was at the end of the hall. Redhead took a chair and placed it next to the girl. Chloe leant her head on her hand and looked at the brunette.   
“Hey Beca” it sounded stupid, she didn’t know why she was doing this, it’s not like the other one could hear her “I hope you are okay” she shook her head abashed “You can’t wake up so obviously you are not okay. God I’m so stupid” she sighed “I told Aubrey that we were talking. I am really worried about you, you know? I almost ran to you when I saw you hitting the ground. Fortunately, Aubrey stopped me because we could get into troubles if I’d do it, right?” she touched Beca’s cheek “I don’t know what I feel for you. I only know that it feels good and I don’t want it to stop. Now I hope you can’t hear it”   
-  
On Monday morning Amy, Cynthia and Emma were sitting in the Great Hall. On their faces were sad smiles. Emma didn’t eat anything, her eyes were red and swollen, probably from crying. After the other ones finished their breakfast, they stand up and left the hall.   
“Stop staring” Chloe heard a voice next to her.  
“I’m not staring” she said quietly, looking back at her plate.   
Aubrey gave her piercing look and rolled her eyes. Chloe looked at the door and noticed Chicago walking in her direction. She elbowed her friend and Aubrey leant out from behind her. The boy looked to his right and spotted a place where he could sit and he didn’t get closer to Chloe.  
“Thanks” Chloe said to the blonde, who smiled and stroked her back. She started eating pudding, that was her favorite dessert at Hogwarts.   
“I have to talk to him” she said, standing up from the table.   
“About what?” Aubrey stopped her.  
“About what he did to Beca” she whispered and was pulled by her friend back to her seat.   
“You can’t do it. He got suspended in the team and he probably won’t play again this year. McGonagall was furious about him. He was punished. You are not the one who brings justice to world”  
“He wasn’t punished enough” Chloe said angrily, making her fist so tight she was digging her nails into the skin. Aubrey was a little bit scared of the way her friend was acting.   
“Maybe we should go to class?” she suggested and redhead agreed.   
-  
After doing her homework, she went to the hospital tower to see Beca again. She didn’t go there for the previous 2 nights because Aubrey was always there to stop her from doing it. Chloe couldn’t go visit the Slytherin’s girl during the day, cause her friends spent there their free time, waiting for Beca to wake up.   
“Hey, darling” redhead said and sat on the chair next to the bed. She was talking about how was her day and that Chicago was kicked out of the team “I’d punch him right in the face if I’d have an opportunity” She placed her head on the covers and closed her eyes.  
“who is it?” she heard in her sleep “Chloe?” she was half-awake. Redhead opened her eyes, it was still dark outside, thanks god. She fell asleep. “What are you doing here?” Beca! She woke up!  
“Merlin’s beard! You’re awake!” she hugged the brunette. When she moved away and noticed that Beca was shocked. “Sorry!” she shouted and stand up fast “I’m going. I’m not supposed to be here. You don’t want me to be here. I’m sorry. I’m really glad that you are okay” she started walking to the door.  
“Chloe” she heard still weak Beca’s voice “Stay”  
Chloe stopped and slowly turned around. She sat on the chair and looked at Beca.  
“Can’t you just… Sit on my bed?” Chloe nodded and did what the other girl asked for.  
“Do my parents know?” brunette asked.  
“Yes, I heard they visited you 2 days ago”  
“2 days ago?” Beca closed her eyes and then opened them again “how long was I asleep?”   
“Nearly 4 days. You were hit by bludger”  
“Who did it?” she asked harshly.  
“You were hit by a bludger” Chloe repeated, emphasizing the last word.   
“Tell me”   
Redhead sighed.  
“Chicago”  
“Fucking motherfucker. I’ll kill him”   
“Sure Mitchell” she touched Beca’s hand. Teenager looked at Chloe surprised but she didn’t take it away. Gryffindor’s girl just understood what she did. Her face turned red and she chuckled. She thought about what Aubrey would say if she was here. Maybe she was right, maybe she fell for Beca Mitchell?  
“I should go now, it’s nearly morning and I don’t want anyone to see me leaving hospital”  
“Why not? Are you ashamed of meeting me?” Beca bared her teeth.   
“Yeah, this could ruin my reputation and I don’t want it. We would be on the first page of Daily Prophet” they both laughed, Chloe squeezed Beca’s hand and then walked away from her, disappearing behind the door.  
Beca was left here alone. She couldn’t fall asleep so she just stayed in her bed till the morning. She was thinking about her parents. They came. Work wasn’t the most important thing this time. They were actually worried about her. Or maybe they wanted everybody to think they are good parents? Anyway, girl hoped that they came here to see if she’s okay. She was staring through the window, looking at the sky brightening.   
After couple hours she finally heard key turning in the lock and old lady entered the room. She didn’t notice that Beca was awake till she came closer.   
“Good morning, Miss Mitchell. I’m really glad that you woke up. How are you feeling?”   
“I’ve got a headache but it’s not that terrible”   
“That’s okay. I could leave you at hospital for one more day but I don’t know if this is necessary”  
“Please let me out. I’ve been here for a long time” she begged.  
“Maybe in the evening” she smiled and started to examine her patient.  
-  
She was escorted by Amy and Cynthia to the common room, where she was greeted by everyone. People, that she didn’t know, congratulated her and wished her to get better after this terrible accident.   
“Beca!” she heard her girlfriend’s voice and felt hands around her neck “I didn’t know you were awake! I had classes the whole day!” Emma started placing kiss on her face.   
“Surprise” Beca mumbled without enthusiasm “I’m tired”  
“You slept for 3 days and I missed your voice, honey” she said, making a puppy face, still having her hands around the brunette’s neck.  
“Madame Pomfrey told me to lay down” she freed herself and started walking to her bedroom. “We will talk tomorrow”   
“What was it about with Emma?” Amy asked curiously.  
“I told you I’m tired”  
“No, you didn’t. You said you have so much energy after sleeping that long”  
“But now I’m tired and I want to rest, alright? Do you have a problem with it?” Beca glowered at her friend, who just shook her head. Beca stood up and drew the curtains around her bed. She took out some sweets she bought when she was in Hogsmeade and a book from her nightstand. She loved reading comic books that her father brought her from America. Fortunately, her dad didn’t care what the books were about but if he only knew, he’d probably stop Beca from reading them.

Girl fell asleep late in the night so she was exhausted when Amy woke her up, telling her that Emma is waiting for her in the living room. She dressed up and unwillingly joined her girlfriend who hugged her very tightly and kissed her in the cheek. Whole way to the Great Hall, Emma was bombarding her with questions about how is she, if she has a headache or something, if she want to visit the hospital wing. Beca got annoyed but she tried so hard not to show this. After all, she was fine.   
They entered the Great Hall, many eyes were looking at Beca who ignored them. She started walking to Slytherin’s table and suddenly she heard Emma yelling long “Ouch”. When she looked at her girlfriend she saw her sitting on the ground and next to her was standing some red-haired girl in Gryffindor’s robe.   
Damn it. She thought. Chloe.


	4. Not afraid

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice you” said Chloe, giving Emma hand to help her get up. Every student present in Great Hall was watching this scene.  
“Don’t touch me” she looked in Beca’s direction waiting for her to react.  
The brunette looked at Chloe and then a rude smile appeared on her face. She came to her girlfriend, then picked her up. She turned around and faced Chloe.  
“Who do you think you are, Beale?” she said “You should focus on the real world and watch your way, not think about how to seduce another boy” the redhead was looking at her shocked, she couldn’t say a word “the whole school knows how you treated Chicago, poor boy fell in love with that pretty face” she catched Chloe’s cheeks with one hand and moved it a little, looking her right in the eyes “that is worth nothing” she pushed her head a little violently, releasing the grip.   
Chloe touched her cheeks that were throbbing in pain.   
“Are you okay?” said Aubrey, coming closer to her friend, who nodded in agreement. Beca was already walking away and the blonde took out her wand. Fortunately Chloe reacted quickly and caught her friend’s hand.  
“She is not worth it”  
“When did you change your mind?” she asked as they were leaving Great Hall.  
“I didn’t. I just don’t want you to get into troubles because of her”  
“You are so naive. She treated you like shit and you still think she is a good person?”   
“I do, one day you will understand it, Bree”   
“I hope from this day you will stay away from Mitchell”  
Chloe just gave her a smile and they both went to charms’ classroom on third floor. Fortunately, they had this subject with Ravenclaws. Redhead tried to act like she didn’t care about what happened during breakfast.   
When the classes ended, she left the room quickly without even saying goodbye to Aubrey. Chloe went straight to her secret place. She laid down on the couch, which was comfortable as always.   
Maybe Beca wasn’t the person she thought she was.  
Maybe she really was stupid, thinking that this girl could change.  
She decided she won’t speak to this Slytherin Girl ever again. Small tear ran down her cheek. Not like she cared about this girl, she just hoped that there’s no bad people and Beca wasn’t the bad one either. It seemed she was wrong. And Aubrey was right, again.   
“Hey Chloe” she heard and she looked up. Next to her was standing small brunette. How was it possible she didn’t hear her coming in? How was it possible she actually came in when she didn’t want it.  
“What are you doing here? Go away. Now” she said and sat up fast “I don’t want to see you ever again”  
“It will be hard when we are together in the same school, don’t you think?” she asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor, on the other side of the table.   
“But I still don’t have to talk to you. So get the fuck out of here” she said menacingly.  
“Listen, I’m really sorry for what I said earlier”  
“Alright. So I have to be the one who’s gonna leave this fucking room” she yelled, standing up. She took her bag and headed to the door. Beca ran a little and caught the other one’s wrist.  
“Please, don’t leave. I just want to talk to you” she begged.   
“Over my dead body” she tried to free herself “Let me go”  
“No, Chlo. I can’t”   
Redhead was shocked by the way she called her. Her voice was much softer when she responded.  
“I really don’t want to talk to you”  
“Please” she said with a cute, relaxing tone Chloe never heard from her. Beca led her back to the couch and redhead walked like she was hypnotized by the other wizard.   
They sat next to each other.  
“Forgive me for what I’ve done. If I’d do anything else they would think I’m not so dangerous. They wouldn’t be afraid of me anymore” she pulled sleeves on her sweater. Beca just noticed the Gryffindor’s robe laying on the sofa’s back support. She looked at Chloe’s uncovered collarbone.   
“Is it the most important thing? To make people scared of you?” Beca just nodded silently “I’m not afraid of you” Chloe bit her lower lip.   
“You aren’t?” she squeezed her knee “What about now?”   
“Still not” Chloe felt heat all over her body.   
Beca caught her wrist aggressively “Now?” Redhead just shook her head.  
Slytherin’s girl was getting closer to her. Their faces were only one inch away. She looked her in the eyes. “Now?”   
Chloe couldn’t wait any longer, she just threw her hands around Beca’s neck and started kissing her slowly but not catching a single breath. She was so afraid that the girl will pull her away. Beca stopped the kiss.  
“Do you know what you are doing right now?”   
“I’m sure I was kissing you” she smiled.   
“You are making me softer, Chlo” she kissed her collarbone. The redhead shivered “And I kinda like it” They laid on the couch, Beca on the top. As she was kissing her neck, Chloe slipped her hand under brunette’s sweater. Beca chuckled. “Don’t do it ever again”  
“Little devil has tickles?” she smiled. Beca caught her hands and placed it on the other sides of Chloe’s head.   
“You are driving me crazy”  
“I do? Interesting how fast the night changes, right?”   
Beca squeezed her wrist harder and started sucking redhead’s neck, who as fast as she understood what was happening, tried to free herself.  
“Don’t do it Beca”  
“Why not? You are mine now”   
“I see the fact that you have girlfriend doesn’t bother you at all”   
“She doesn’t matter to me” she whispered.  
“And do I?” she asked but she didn’t get the answer. Beca kissed her hardly, enjoying every second of this moment. Chloe’s body was so warm that it was even more pleasant. Chloe let out a small moan. She touched Beca’s cheeks and pulled her away. She looked her in the eyes. “Maybe we should stop?”  
“You don’t like it?” Beca was concerned.   
“I don’t like kissing someone who is in relationship. Are you going to break up with her?”   
“Do I need to? Can’t we be a secret?”   
Chloe pushed her away. “Are you fucking kidding me?” she yelled “You just can’t be serious”   
“Don’t overreact babe” Beca tried to kiss her again.  
“Don’t touch me. You are disgusting” her voice broke down, small tear fell on her shirt.   
“Chlo…”  
“Good bye, Beca. It was nice 5 seconds with you but I don’t want you in my life anymore”  
“What? Are you going to leave now? After what happened?” she raised her voice.   
“Are you going to break up with her?”   
“No”  
“So I am leaving” she took her stuff and left the room, slamming the door. Beca was standing motionless, staring at the place where Chloe was 2 seconds ago. She was thinking what she had done, she hurt the only person that truly believed in her. Beca went back to Slytherin’s common room, took her broom and headed to quidditch pitch, cause the practice was about to start in 20 minutes.   
“We have next match in February and we are strong so we won’t practice that much” said Jesse “Hufflepuff’s team is the weakest one. It’ll be easy. If Gryffindor wins with Ravenclaw we will get the cup. Let’s go”   
They all mounted their broom and flew up in the air.   
“Beca, Moise and I against everyone else” he had passed the quaffle to some boy and flew to his position.   
After one hour of training they changed their clothes that were wet because it started to rain.   
“How are things with Emma?” Jesse asked as they were running back to the castle.   
“Fine” she responded harshly.   
“You two look happy” Beca just smiled at his words.  
“I got to go, it was good training, captain”   
“Thanks, bye Mitchell” he headed to the prefect bathroom and Beca went straight to the Great Hall to eat supper.   
She didn’t see her friends but she noticed that Aubrey was sitting alone at the table and she came closer to her. She poked her a little and simulated that she was tying her shoes. Aubrey looked at her angrily.  
“What do you want?”  
“Where is she?” Beca asked quietly.   
“Who?” the blonde was confused.  
“Chloe”  
“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her since dinner”   
“Fuck” she swore under her breath and stand up. She turned around and noticed her girlfriend walking in her direction.   
“Hey babe” Emma kissed her gently “You stink. Maybe you will get the shower and then we can eat together?”   
“Sure” she walked away, heading to the bathroom.   
As she was on the third floor, where her favourite bath was, she saw Chicago entering a classroom. She came closer and heard familiar voice.   
“I told you I don’t want to talk to you after what you did”   
“I wanted to apologize”   
“Leave me alone” Chloe screamed and Beca stepped in.  
“What is happening there? Is he bothering you?” she asked and they both jumped a little, turning around to look at the girl.   
“It’s not your business Mitchell” the redhead said.  
“Come on, Chlo. Don’t act like a child” Beca yelled.   
“How did she named you?”   
“Shut up Chicago!” Chloe screamed.  
“Go away Walp”  
“I’m not listening to you” she looked at Chloe “why did-“   
“GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE” she screamed pointing at the door.   
“Fine. We will talk about it later” he took his bag with anger and left the room.   
Chloe wanted to leave after the boy disappeared behind the door but Beca stopped her.  
“What did he do?” she asked solicitously.   
“Mind your own business and don’t speak to me ever again”   
“Just told me this one thing and I won’t bother you”  
“He tried to force me to kiss him. If Aubrey wouldn’t come I don’t know how would it end” she said careless.  
“WHAT?” Beca shouted “I AM GOING TO KILL THIS MOTHERFUCKER”   
“Stop it. Don’t act like you care” she said, to be honest the reaction of the brunette made her laugh. She chuckled. Beca started walking fast after the boy and Chloe ran after her. She caught her wrist and stopped her.   
“Beca, please. You don’t want to be suspended again” she was scared that the girl would really kill Gryffindor’s beater.   
“I don’t care. He tried to hurt you” she clenched her fists.   
“You did hurt me too” Chloe whispered.  
“What?”   
“I said” she looked Beca in the eyes “you hurt me too. Much more than he did” The brunette was staring at her with her mouth opened. She was shocked and didn’t know what to say, she really wanted to be brave enough to change everything she did to Chloe.  
Redhead turned away and went ahead, after a moment she disappeared behind the corner.   
-  
After long shower, Beca dried herself with a towel, leaving her hair still a little bit wet. She left her things in her room and then she came back to the Great Hall, where Emma, Amy and Cynthia were waiting for her.   
“Finally!” said the blonde girl “What took you so long?”   
Beca was focused on the Gryffindor’s table, looking for the small redhead. She spotted her sitting with her friend and talking to some boy that she didn’t know. She felt jealousy. Suddenly she was hit with a small piece of bread.  
“What the heck?” she asked, looking at her friends.   
“Are you here with us or are you not?” Amy crossed her arms, staring at her suspiciously.   
“I am”  
“Stop watching her the whole time” Amy whispered as Emma was talking to friend next to her.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about. How was your day, guys?”   
“So glad you asked. I met a guy. His name is Bumper and he asked me out” Amy said with excitement.   
“Bumper? I don’t know anyone named Bumper. Is he in Slytherin?” Cynthia asked, eating a strawberry cake.   
“He is from Ravenclaw but he is pure-blood”   
“It wouldn’t be something bad if he wasn’t” Beca said and everyone looked at her shocked.  
“Beca freaking Mitchell said what?” Amy raised her eyebrows.  
“Whatever, shut up”   
“But you-“ Emma started but she was interrupted by her girlfriend.  
“I told you, whatever” she raised her voice. Amy coughed with warning.   
-  
“Mitchell was looking for you” Aubrey told her about weird situation that happened before.   
“I don’t care”  
“Sure you don’t” the blonde said, rolling her eyes.   
“By the way. This is Tom” she pointed at the guy who was sitting next to her “Tom, this is my best friend Aubrey”   
“Nice to meet you” she said, shaking his hand.   
“Who is this guy?”   
“I met him a moment ago and he asked me out” she chuckled.   
“So he is not the person who did you this?” she touched a mark on her neck.   
“What?” Chloe said, covering her neck with her hand.   
“You have a hickey, dumbass”   
“Something bit me” her face turned red.  
“Someone” Aubrey corrected the teenager, laughing really loud.  
“Shut up, Bree!” she begged.   
“I will if you will tell me who left you this”   
“I can’t. There is nothing to talk about” Chloe took a sip of orange juice from her cup.   
“Let’s say I believe you. But I still want to know who was it. Do I know him?”  
Chloe gulped and her face turned red again. She knew that her friend won’t let her live if she won’t tell her what she want to know.   
“Chicago” she said looking ahead.  
“You are such a terrible liar. We can talk about it in our room if you want to”   
“I’m meeting Tom but we can go somewhere now and I’ll tell you” she said as she knew that there is no escape from telling her friend that it was Beca who left her the hickey. They went to the hallway next to the Great Hall. They sat on a bench, Chloe covered her face with hands. She was really stressed about it. She didn’t know how Aubrey will react.   
“It’s okay” the blonde said and hugged her friends as she saw how insecure she was.   
“Beca” she mumbled.  
“Sorry? I didn’t hear it” she moved her head closer to Chloe’s.  
“It was Beca”  
Aubrey stand up fast like the bench started to burn. She put her hands on her hips.   
“How” this was the only thing she was able to stammer.   
“We kissed. Aubrey, I don’t want to talk about it. It won’t happen again and I’m sure of this”   
“How can you be so sure?”  
“You were right about her. She isn’t the person I thought she was. She told me that we can be a fucking secret when she still would be with her girlfriend” she said, stopping the tears.   
“So she betrayed her. You should tell her about all of this”   
“This is not my problem to solve”  
“God, Chloe. I’m really sorry” she hugged her friend again.   
“I got to go to see Tom” she smiled and started walking away.  
-  
Tom was tall, muscular Ravenclaw’s boy from seventh year. He was the Head Boy and an excellent student. He wanted to become a healer in Mungo’s hospital. He had straight, long dark hair and calm but piercing eyes. He had many friends but no one ever heard of him having a girlfriend.   
Chloe took him to her secret room as it was the only place they could be alone. Tom brought some sweet dishes that he got from House-elves that worked at the kitchen. They were talking very long till they both decided that they had to come back to their rooms. It turned out that they got a lot in common. They both were half-blood so they knew many things about muggle’s stuff. They were interested in singing, had similar music taste and loved the same video game - The Witcher. Tom’s mom was a healer and his dad was trying to create many muggle’ alike stuff like mp4 that his son could take to Hogwarts. They were really excited that they met each other because there weren’t many people that were interested in music from non-wizard artists. Tom was making Chloe laugh with his jokes from muggle’s world. He walked her to the Fat Lady portrait and kissed her goodbye.  
“Are you walking in?” asked the woman from picture, yawning.   
Teenagers laughed and Tom left the ginger alone.  
“Dungbomb” Chloe said and the painting moved away letting her in.  
The redhead stepped into her bedroom. She tried to sneak to her bed silently but it turned out Aubrey was waiting for her to get back.  
“Hey you”   
“Bree!” Chloe jumped “You scared me. Why aren’t you asleep?” she said changing her clothes to pyjama.   
“I was waiting for you. How was it?” she sat up, staring at her friend.  
“He’s perfect. Seriously. We are like… soulmates” she smiled sadly.  
“That’s amazing!” Aubrey got enthusiastic “I’m really happy for you, Chlo”   
“What?”  
“I said I’m happy for you” the blonde said, raising her eyebrows confused.  
“How did you named me” the girl said angrily.  
“Chlo”   
“Don’t do it ever again, understood?”   
“I’m sorry, miss princess, as you wish” she said a little bit offended.   
“I just don’t like it when someone call me this, sorry Bree. You know I love you, I’m just stressed about Tom.“ she sighed “I’m afraid I’ll let him down”   
“There is nothing to worry about, babygirl. If you two are destined you will see it. I promise you it will be okay. You deserve to be happy and Tom seems like he is a good guy”  
“He is a really good kisser though” Chloe giggled.   
-  
Next day Tom was already waiting for Chloe next to the Great Hall, she kissed him on the cheek and hand in hand with him went to the Gryffindor’s table.   
“What a sweet couple!” Aubrey said sitting next to them.  
“Thanks to this beautiful girl” Tom said kissing Chloe’s cheek. Ginger just smiled. “I have a rough day so we probably won’t see each other”  
“That’s okay, we still have a date at Hogsmeade this weekend, right?” she winked at him.  
“Right”  
-  
Beca was staring at the redhead who was kissing a guy that sat next to her the day before. She still didn’t know who was it but it was time to figure it out.   
“Amy” she whispered and when she got attention of her friend she asked “who is this guy?”   
“That’s Tom, Bumper’s friend”   
“Great” she smiled sarcastically, her face changed colour to red because of the anger she was feeling in this moment “is he a good guy?”  
“Yeah, this is his first girlfriend” she said, not sure if this was the right thing to say because Beca was like a volcano, she could explode at any time.  
“Even better”  
“Why do you even care about him?” Emma asked, looking at Beca.  
“I was just… curious”   
“I bet this is the perfect word that describes you feelings” Amy whispered so nobody could hear her.


	5. Time passes

2 years later, 5th year

Beca didn’t change that much. She was in a long-term relationship with Emma. Everyone saw them as the most iconic couple at Hogwarts, no one ever saw them fighting, their relationship was built on understanding, love and supporting each other. She was still friends with Amy and Stacie but Jesse finished his education last year. She became quidditch captain, what made her parents proud. She finally came back to being a leader of dueling club but it wasn’t the most important thing to her. She was a fucking captain, as she wanted to become professional player it was really great news. Unfortunately, she had to find two new chasers, so the first thing she had to do were tryouts.  
Chloe became more careless, anyway she became a Gryffindor’s prefect. Her relationship with Tom ended last year as they tried to still be together even so they were far away. This long distance relationship couldn’t last because it was so unbearable. Since then, Chloe changed boyfriends every month or even often. She became vulnerable and insecure. Aubrey was trying really hard to protect her from all of this but she couldn’t do it. She was still by her side, caring about her best friend. As last gift from Tom, she got magical CD-player, made by his father.  
-  
“Why don’t you break up with Freddy, he treats you like a whore” Aubrey yelled at her friend, when they were alone in their room.  
“I do not care. I love him” she was using this word too many times and didn’t mean it any time she said it but who cared? “He got tests to join quidditch team tomorrow and I promised him I will be there. Will you go with me?”  
“To see Slytherin team” she said surprised “Do you hear yourself? Like, when you speak?”  
“Jeez, Aubrey. Chill a little”  
“See you later” the blonde said angrily, leaving the room.  
Chloe dropped her pillow on the ground, pulled out her wand and pointed it at the thing that she dropped.  
“Incendio” she said and the pillow started to burn.  
“God, Chloe! Again?” yelled Stacie as she walked into the room. “Aguamenti” she said and a water stream came from her wand, stopping the fire “You really have to stop doing this. How many things did you destroyed this month? Fifty?”  
“Mind your business” she snapped.  
“I’m so done with you” she lost control “This have to end. Change your attitude or you will be alone here. You will lose all your friends. Aubrey said she can’t do it anymore” she shook her head “We know you are heartbroken but get over it”  
Chloe started to laugh and took a sip from her glass. Stacie looked behind her nightstand and notice an empty bottle of firewhisky.  
“Of course” she grabbed her head and sat on a bed, staring at her friend.  
Chloe started drinking this year, when she was able to force her older mates to smuggle it for her. She was drinking it when she was alone so any of her friends couldn’t stop her. She usually did it at the evening but it happened also at daytime but then she just take a sip of her potion that gives her a fresh breath and it’s nearly impossible to notice that she is drunk.  
“I don’t know why McGonagall made you prefect. You should start acting like one. It’s nearly December and you are only getting closer to the bottom”  
“Oh shut up, Staceee” she hiccupped “I forgot I wanted to go swimming to the bathroom” she stood up and started to looking for her towel.  
“You shouldn’t go like this” she was thinking for a moment “Sorry about it. Stupefy” she said pointing her wand at Chloe “Hope you will thank me later”  
“What the hell?” Aubrey just stepped to the bedroom, dropping books she was holding “Why did you do it?” she ran to her friend that was laying on the ground.  
“She was drunk and wanted to go swimming” Stacie closed the door.  
“I don’t know what we should do about her”  
“She just need time”  
“She was given enough of time! The only way is to be with her the whole time” she saw Stacie wasn’t happy about this idea “at least we could try”  
The girl just nodded and helped Aubrey to move Chloe into her bed.  
-  
“Miss Mitchell?” a small kid poked her elbow “Professor Slughorn is waiting for you in his office”  
“Thank you” she smiled, trying to be nice to this cute Slytherin’s boy. She headed to the sixth floor. It took her some time, going from the Great Hall. As she was there, she knocked on the door and heard voice of her teacher.  
“Come in!”  
Beca walked in and was hit by the smell of many potions ingredients.  
“Hello, Miss Mitchell”  
“Good evening, professor. You wanted to see me”  
“Indeed. I want to talk to you about the team” he took a glass from his table and sat on an armchair. He pointed at the sofa “Please, take a sit”  
“About team?” she was a little surprised.  
“I already congratulated you, I know but I want you to know that I’m really proud of your achievements in quidditch. You are really great player and I’m sure you will be excellent captain” Beca’s cheeks turned a little red “I wonder if Miss Beale wouldn’t convince me to let you play two years ago you would be captain today” he chuckled “It was a surprise visit”  
“She did what?” Beca was surprised. She always thought that Horace was too scared that they won’t win the cup that he didn’t care about what she did.  
“You didn’t know?” he placed hand on his forehead “Merlin’s beard! I promised I won’t tell you. My memory isn’t too good. I probably should drink some potion” he winked “Anyway, good luck on tomorrow tests, hope you will pick the best ones!”  
“Thank you professor. Goodnight” she said and left his office. Beca never wondered about Slughorn’s decision at her 3rd year, but now she know that it was only because of Chloe. They didn’t talk since the day she saved her from talking to Chicago. Ginger was avoiding her, what was easy because she was to busy with all of her boyfriends. It was only Beca’s fault that she was mad at her, if she could only turn back time. She wasn’t brave enough then and now it was too late to get her back. Still, she was okay.  
-  
Beca went to the stadium by herself because it was cold outside and her friends didn’t want to freeze. The whole team was already waiting for her in the changing room, the brunette came there, wearing her quidditch uniform.  
“Are you ready?” everyone in the room agreed “Excellent” she sighed “let’s go”  
They walked to the pitch and saw about 15 people standing in the middle of stadium.  
“Hello wimps. Tell me you names first” she looked at the keeper “note it”  
After 10 minutes everyone flew up ready to take the test. Beca was thinking whole week about how she could find the best ones from the volunteers.  
“Just fly and the team will try to make it harder”  
This test caused that there were only 3 boys and one girl left. Some of students couldn’t properly corner and a few fell of their brooms.  
“Now quick match! I will be watching you. There will be only one beater and he will try to attack you with bludger” she laughed as she saw terrified faces of volunteers.  
“Go Freddy!” Beca heard from the tribunes. She looked and noticed Chloe supporting her boyfriend. She waved at the beater so he flew to her.  
“Focus on this… Fred Waick” she bared her teeth as the boy nodded. Beca was enjoying watching this boy trying to escape from the bludger, unfortunately he was quite good at doing it. She looked again at Chloe and noticed that she fell of her seat. She flew closer to her and got off her firebolt. She helped her to stand up on her feet but the ginger was swaying.  
“Are you drunk?” Beca asked and Chloe looked at her.  
“Whoaa am I dreaming or is it Beca Mitchell that is holding me in her arms” she said smiling and squinting her eyes.  
The brunette noticed Fred flying in their direction and stopping next to them.  
“Did I tell you to pause the game? No, I didn’t so fucking play” she screamed and the boy left with fear on his face.  
“My Beca is sooo dangerous”  
“Shut up Chloe. I will take you to your room”  
After 15 minutes of walking; trying to avoid falling to the ground; and many of Chloe’s comments that she would probably regret if only she will remember what happened, they were next to the Fat Lady portrait.  
“I can’t let you in” she said to Beca. Fortunately some girl showed up behind the corner.  
“Go find Aubrey Posen, right now” she snapped. They didn’t have to wait long till the blonde left the dormitory. She ran to her friend and help her to keep her position.  
“I don’t want to know what happened” she said to Beca.  
“Hope she won’t remember any of this”  
“Don’t worry, she won’t she never remember what she was doing when she was drunk” Aubrey smiled sadly.  
“What do you mean? She drinks regularly?” the blonde nodded.  
“I’m sorry I have to walk her to the bed. Thank you”  
Beca waited till they disappeared behind the portrait and then she ran back outside, took her broom and flew to the stadium. She already knew who was the best. New chasers became Fred and Ronnie. With this team, Slytherin was able to win the cup fourth time in a row.  
After the tests, she headed to prefect’s bathroom to swim and relax. She was laying on the water and thinking about Chloe. She was worried about her and tried to figure out how she could help her.  
-  
After breakfast, they all met in front of the castle. Chloe was holing Fred’s hand as they were walking to Hogsmeade.  
“Would you like to go to Madam Puddifoot?” he asked.  
“I’d rather drink butterbeer with you and make out in the corner of Three Broomstick” she winked and bit her bottom lip.  
“I like it even more” he grabbed her ass.  
Aubrey and Stacie were walking behind them and watching the whole “show”, they were disgusted same as people that were looking at the couple as well. The blonde was hiding something in her pocket, waiting for perfect moment to give it to Chloe.  
“I need only some ingredients and we can go to Honeydukes if you want” she said.  
“Sounds good, I have some homework to do. This year is horrible”  
“They want us to be well prepared for OWLs so there’s nothing strange about it” she said and looked at Chloe entering the pub “Wait here I need to give her something” she run to her friend and caught her hand “wait a second” she said and put her hand to jacket’s pocket and took out a small piece of paper “it’s for you” she turned away and left Chloe confused.  
Ginger opened up the bent paper. She read:  
“Meet me this evening at your secret place Chlo”  
There was only one person who called her that. Beca Mitchell. It was the last person she would think of to meet but she decided to go there. She remembered the room of requirement how it looked like when she was meeting with the brunette. Since she used it to hook up with boys, the room looked hella different.  
She couldn’t focus on Fred because all she could think about was today’s meeting with Beca. Why did she even care, they already forgot about each other, right?  
-  
Chloe entered the room and saw the red couch, the fireplace and the bookshelf, just like she remembered it. She sat on the sofa. The girl was excited but she didn’t stress, she even forgot about the need of drinking.  
“Always the first one here, huh?” she heard familiar voice and smiled. She waited till Beca came closer and would sit next to her. The brunette didn’t do it. She thought about comfortable armchair and it appeared on the other side of the table.  
“This is my room and you are not allowed to change it!” she laughed, after all this years she still felt good around the Slytherin’s girl. Beca just smiled sadly and looked at the ginger with her beautiful blue eyes.  
“I heard you were drinking a lot last months” she said harshly.  
“And what?” Chloe was so defensive at the moment, it was only her issue.  
“I’m worried” Beca responded after a moment.  
“Jeez, Mitchell. What the fuck do you want from me”  
“To act like the real Chloe Beale” the brunette tried to stay calm.  
“You don’t know me” she stood up and moved closer to the armchair, which the girl was sitting in. She sat on a table and put her feet on Beca’s knees. Chloe licked her lips as she bent over to the brunette, who pushed her away.  
“Do you want hang out sometimes? Here”  
“What about Emma?” she asked curiously.  
“Hang out like friends, Chloe. Nothing more”  
“Boooring” she said, pretending that she yawns.  
“Do you want to tell me about your boyfriend?”  
“It’s weird”  
“Why is it weird to you?” Beca smiled.  
“Talking to you about my boyfriend? I don’t know” she raised her eyebrows “maybe because we kissed?”  
“Whatever. Tell me, do you love him?”  
“Nope. And did you fall in love with your girlfriend?” she chuckled already knowing the answer.  
“We are not talking about me”  
“But we should. I’m really, like really curious about it”  
“Fuck, Chlo. I do not love her”  
“So why are you with her?”  
“I will tell you if you tell me first” she said challenging her.  
“It’s funny to play with boys like this, anyway I’ll never be with the one I love”  
“Tom?” she asked and Chloe smiled.  
“I think I have to go now. Meet me tomorrow?”  
“Yeah”  
The ginger left the room, heading to the common room and whispered to herself “I love you, you dumbass”  
Aubrey was waiting for her in empty living room, starting to fall asleep. As she heard the squeak of portrait she jumped and smiled when she saw her friend.  
“How was it?”  
Chloe looked at her surprised, she crossed her arms.  
“What exactly?”  
“Everything. God, Chloe I’m so proud of you. You didn’t drink anything today”  
“I’m really tired, Bree. Can we talk about it tomorrow?” she pulled out her hand and the blonde caught it. They both went upstairs and then tried to sneak to their beds.  
-  
Beca was sitting right across Emma who was talking to her friend about their future job. The brunette was focused on eating garlic bread, her hair were a little bit messy and were disturbing when she tried to put food in her mouth. She felt someone sitting next to her and looked up. She saw the lovely ginger and Fred, who greeted them shyly. Everyone at the Slytherin’s table, including Beca, were staring at Chloe shocked.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked with questioning eyes.  
“I wanted to meet better my boyfriend’s team captain” she smiled and Beca noticed that they were holding hands. She shook her head slowly and chuckled.  
“Alright then” she tried to ignore the girl and started eating again.  
“So, babe, my parents sent me letter and they told me to say hello to you”  
“That’s really nice of them” she smiled at her girlfriend a little bit surprised that she said it at this moment, she never talked about her parents in public.  
“You know they love you” she winked and then she felt someone touching her knee. Her face turned red and her body started burning inside. She slowly touched the hand on her leg and tried to remove it, unsuccessfully. Chloe’s hand started to go higher to the thigh. She stopped and squeezed the piece of skin that she was holding. Beca moaned a little and tried to cover it with coughing. She took a sip from her cup and she nearly choked. The brunette spat a little bit of water on her plate and Chloe started laughing.  
“Are you okay?” she asked with ironic smile.  
“I’m fine” she drawled with her teeth clenched.  
She stood up, hitting the table with her fists. She left the Great Hall, swearing loudly and kicking small paper that was laying on the ground. She was really pissed at that moment.


End file.
